


Haircuts and German Lessons

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: A domestic moment between Wolfgang and Rajan.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Haircuts and German Lessons

‘Try this one. Können Sie mir bitte helfen?’ Wolfgang said, pronouncing the German slowly and carefully. He smiled as he watched Rajan’s brow furrow in the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

‘Conan Sie mir bitte helfen,’ repeated Rajan, with his eyes closed.

Wolfgang laughed. ‘Close. Können not Conan.’

Rajan met his gaze in the mirror with a grin. ‘Quit laughing. It’s not like I can get my own back, is it?’

‘Only if you know a language Kala doesn’t.’

Rajan shook his head. ‘Sadly not.’

‘Keep still,’ said Wolfgang. He picked up the scissors and made another careful cut of Rajan’s silky soft strands. 

Wolfgang quite liked it long but it did get in Rajan’s way so he’d agreed to give it a trim for him. Why he didn’t go to the barbers, he didn’t quite know. Rajan said why waste the money when he could do it so perfectly. Wolfgang wasn’t sure if he was just flattering him or not but he suspected that Rajan particularly enjoyed his hands in his hair.

‘Teach me some more German,’ Rajan asked. 

Wolfgang grinned. Rajan seemed to particularly enjoy getting a German lesson whenever he could as well. He hadn’t quite decided if Rajan was actually picking anything up or if he just liked hearing him speak it. 

‘An important phrase for you. Wo kann ich den besten techno Club der Stadt finden.’

Rajan dutifully repeated it, then met Wolfgang’s eyes in the mirror. ‘Did you just get me to ask where the best techno club is.’

‘Yep,’ said Wolfgang, studiously checking the evenness of his cutting. He grinned. ‘Could be very important, that. I think I’m done. What about the beard?’ he asked, perching on the bathroom counter in front of his boyfriend. 

Rajan rubbed his beard. ‘I think I like it at this length at the moment. What do you think?’

Wolfgang reached out and traced his finger across the silky soft gently curling beard. ‘Perfect.’

Rajan smiled. He took Wolfgang’s hands in his and kissed them. ‘Thank you, love.’

‘Kein Problem.’

Rajan smiled wider, then stood, stepped between his legs and kissed him. Wolfgang pushed back into the kiss, eagerly deepening it, sharing Rajan’s breath and the heat of his mouth. Just the simple pleasure of kissing him was amazing. He’d never kissed so much, not taken so much pure pleasure in it as he had these months with Rajan and Kala. A kiss wasn’t just a prelude to sex anymore. It was so much more. 

The bathroom door opened and Kala looked in. She smiled as she saw them together. ‘If your haircut slash German lesson slash kissing session is done, It’s time for dinner.’

Wolfgang grinned at her. ‘The haircut is done and I guess we could postpone the rest, if you join in later?’

Kala grinned. ‘I already know German,’ she said and disappeared back to the kitchen. 

Rajan laughed. ‘Was that really her or was it you through her? Or one of the others?’

Wolfgang smirked. ‘That was her. I guess she’s learning to use her cheeky side.’

He found Rajan’s hand and kissed it, then hopped down from the counter. ‘Come on, Liebling.’ He smirked. ‘I’ll school you in German mouth movements later.’

He tugged Rajan from the room, butterflies swirling pleasantly in his belly as Rajan laughed, delightedly. It felt so good to make him laugh. It was so good to just be with him. 


End file.
